Предназначенные судьбой
by Kit2000
Summary: Не смотрите на то, что у всех героев имена и фамилии японские. Это самая настоящая арабская история :р Аой/Кахоко


**Предназначенные судьбой**

A/N _**Не смотрите на то, что у всех героев имена и фамилии японские. Это самая настоящая арабская история :р**_

В королевстве Кадзи готовились к радостному событию. Принц Аой должен был выбрать себе невесту по предложенным ему портретам всех принцесс восточных королевств. Король просто ликовал от того, что его сын, наконец-то, достиг ответственного брачного возраста, ведь королевство нуждалось в продолжении славной династии Кадзи.

Двоюродный брат наследного принца, принц Лен, был единственным, кто понимал тоскливое и унылое настроение Аойа.

-Лен, я не хочу жениться. Пусть это и звучит смешно, ведь, уверен, что все принцы моего возраста мечтают о дне свадьбы, но меня пугает этот пресс ответственности. Отец возлагает на меня большие надежды, а вдруг я не оправдаю его ожиданий?—и голубоглазый юноша принялся взъерошивать свои светлые волосы от досады и уныния.

Золотые глаза принца Лена внимательно следили за действиями наследника трона, пока тот не упал на оббитый красным шелком стул и не издал обреченный вздох.

-На твоем месте я бы не перечил королю. Непокорство родителям—тяжелый грех для детей, особенно, когда эти дети являются наследниками престола.

Аой с непередаваемой грустью посмотрел на двоюродного брата, чьи слова несли в себе истину, проверенную веками и поколениями.

-Ах, Лен, если бы ты только знал, что значит быть этим самым наследником…-с разочарованием в голосе проговорил светловолосый принц, отведя взгляд в сторону.

Аой был очень прилежным и исполнительным сыном, но иногда его свободолюбие мешало ему сохранять эти качества в глазах отца. Ни один десяток раз принца ловила его личная охрана при попытке покинуть дворец в одиночку. Иногда такие поимки происходили под руководством принца Лена, пока в один прекрасный день Аойю не удалось уговорить чересчур правильного братца тоже нарушить приказ короля, который запрещал принцам самовольно оставлять стены дворца.

Этим прекрасным днем и стал день депрессии принца Аойа. Принц Лен долго сопротивлялся его уговорам, но, в конце концов, сдался, услышав слова:

-Это мой последний шанс увидеть город до свадьбы,-загробным голосом прошептал наследник,-больше я никогда не смогу покинуть дворец без сопровождения.

Принц Лен накинул на свою синеволосую голову капюшон и еще раз мысленно отругал себя за то, что повелся на провокации со стороны брата. Аой шел немного впереди, пробираясь через густую толпу людей. В этот день в городе было очень много народа, и это еще больше разожгло любопытство наследника. Лен еле поспевал за своим неугомонным братом, всячески пытаясь не потерять его из виду. Для него все еще оставалось загадкой, как им удалось так беспрепятственно покинуть дворцовые стены и дойти до площади.

Наконец принц Аой добрался до неведанной цели. Теперь он стоял в первом ряду зрителей завораживающего представления. На площади выступала труппа странствующих музыкантов, в состав которых входила и танцовщица. Судя по всему, она была единственной женщиной в этой труппе. Ее тело красиво изгибалось под звуки народных восточных инструментов. Аой и сам не понял, как загляделся на чарующий танец этой молодой женщины. Половина ее лица была скрыта под полупрозрачным никабом, поэтому принц не мог хорошо увидеть лица танцовщицы, но зато ему удалось получше разглядеть ее глаза. Они были такого же золотого цвета, как и у Лена, только более светлого оттенка. Аой, сам того не понимая, сделал шаг вперед, но вдруг почувствовал чью-то стальную хватку на своей руке. Он повернул голову и увидел двоюродного брата, который жестом показывал ему не делать ничего глупого. Настроение Аойа резко ухудшилось, но в этот момент толпа тревожно ахнула, и принц немедля устремил свой взор на площадь, где выступали музыканты.

Вдруг он увидел ужасную сцену: танцовщица потеряла свой никаб, и ее лицо предстало на обозрение сотни мужчин. Это был страшный позор. Женщина попыталась поднять кусочек ткани с земли, но легкий ветерок унес его прямо в сторону принца Лена. Аой ловко поймал лоскуток у самого лица брата и, не обращая внимания на предостережения родственника, с легкостью вскочил на помост и протянул вуаль танцовщице.

Юноша не хотел оскорбить ее, но так получилось, что он посмотрел на ее лицо, которое она наскоро пыталась прикрыть вновь обретенным никабом.

«Это не женщина…»-мысленно сделал открытие принц.—«Это же совсем еще юная дева! Возможно, ей столько же лет, сколько и мне!»

Черты ее лица не выглядели грубыми, наоборот, они были миловидными и аристократическими. А глаза… они были, словно два раскаленных солнца. Только вот блеска в этих загадочных очах принц не заметил. Все, что в них таилось, были лишь неописуемая грусть, страх и немая мольба. Неизвестно, сколько бы продолжался этот эпизод в судьбе принца Аойа, если бы он не был прерван недовольными криками со стороны музыкантов. Один из них, у которого свисали длинные фиолетовые волосы из-под тюрбана, даже схватил девушку и тряхнул ее несколько раз, пригрозив отнять у нее ужин, если она еще раз сорвет представление. Принцу стало так жаль бедняжку, что он готов был уже за нее заступиться, но его остановил взволнованный брат, который оттянул его в сторону от происходящей сцены.

Во дворец они вернулись успешно: никто не заметил пропажи принцев. Только с того самого момента, наследник не мог выкинуть из головы образ той девушки-танцовщицы с грустными глазами. Принц Лен продолжал самобичевать себя за то, что пошел на поводу у Его Высочества. Ведь это путешествие могло закончиться совсем не так хорошо, как получилось. Лен чуть волосы на себе не рвал, представляя все плохие концы, которые могли их ожидать. Но принц Аой не слушал нравоучений своего брата. Его мысли были заняты златоглазой красавицей даже в тот день, когда ему предстояло выбрать себе невесту.

Один за другим сменялись послы восточных королевств, привезшие с собой портреты их принцесс, но, ни одна из них не могла тронуть сердца принца Аойа. Наконец, остался лишь один посол, но он, почтительно склонившись перед королем и его сыном, просил извинить его за то, что не мог предложить им посмотреть на портрет принцессы их королевства.

-Нашу принцессу похитили, и мы до сих пор не можем ее найти и не знаем, жива ли она. Наши правители пребывают в большом горе от потери любимой дочери. Королевство Хино готово заплатить любую сумму похитителям, только чтобы вернуть принцессу Кахоко.

Принц Аой выслушал душераздирающую историю посла. Сердце юноши сжалось от такой несправедливости, и он загорелся желанием помочь королевству Хино. Но что он мог?

-Дайте мне взглянуть на портрет принцессы. Я верю, что она жива и в скором времени вернется к своим родителям.

Посол лишь кивнул, вытирая слезу, и достал портрет из чехла.

Перед принцем предстал образ красивой девушки, чье лицо, как и у всех остальных принцесс, наполовину было скрыто никабом. Голубые глаза принца внимательно вглядывались в портрет, пока залу не пронзил внезапный возглас Аойа.

-Это же она! Лен, посмотри, это же она! Ошибки быть не может!

Да, у этой принцессы и у той танцовщицы действительно были абсолютно одинаковые золотистого цвета глаза. Только на портрете они были живыми и блестящими, а у девушки, которую он встретил несколько дней назад,-очень грустными и напуганными.

И пришлось обоим принцам сознаться королю в своем непослушании. Король был очень зол на юношей, особенно на сына своей сестры, но дал слово, что в этот раз простит их за опасное ребячество, ведь, если бы не они, никто бы до сих пор не знал, где искать принцессу.

Войску было велено немедленно освободить принцессу из пленения и наказать обидчиков. В итоге, вскоре девушку, напуганную и голодную, доставили во дворец, а музыкантов посадили в темницу до выяснения обстоятельств их вины.

Когда девушка увидела одного из верноподданных своего королевства, она бросилась к нему со слезами. Принц Аой был счастлив, что помог спасти принцессу. Он делился своей радостью с принцем Леном, который был серьезен и молчалив, как никогда.

Принцессу накормили, служанки помогли ей помыться и переодеться, и вскоре она присоединилась к пиру в честь ее освобождения. Лозунг пира был изменен, теперь он был не в честь принца Аойа и его нареченной, а в честь пропавшей принцессы Кахоко.

Голубые глаза принца с нежностью смотрели на хрупкую девушку, на чью долю выпали такие тяжкие страдания: ее похитили и продали на невольничьем рынке тем странствующим музыкантам, которые относились к ней очень плохо, ее заставляли танцевать за еду, а если она отказывалась, то морили голодом.

Чем дольше он слушал ее рассказ, тем больше понимал, что начинает проникаться трепетными чувствами к прекрасной златоглазке.

-Отец, я сделал свой выбор!-объявил наследный принц во всеуслышание.—Я желаю жениться на принцессе Кахоко из королевства Хино. После всего, что произошло, сами Небеса велят нам заключить брачный союз!

Королевство Хино было только «за», ведь, именно благодаря усилиям наследника из королевства Кадзи, их любимая дочь была спасена. Что же касается самой принцессы, то она так же дала свое согласие, так как принц Аой понравился ей еще тогда на площади, когда она не знала его настоящего статуса, но смогла открыть ему свое горе, посмотрев в его теплые голубые глаза, пропитанные состраданием к ближнему.

Все были счастливы. Вскоре состоялась долгожданная свадьба и объединение двух королевств. Что же касается принца Лена, то ему еще предстояло найти свою «розу пустыни».

**А на данный момент, это хэппи-энд, золотые мои :D**

A/N _**Сие творение было написано на волне вдохновения от прослушивания песни "**__**Donya**__**" **__**by**____**Arash**____**and**____**Shaggy**__**, и посвящено оно моей дорогой сестре Анне.**_

Написано 23.01.2011.  
Напечатано 05.02.2011


End file.
